Living in Mystic Falls cannot be normal
by Chrisy89
Summary: After the hellmouth ended, Buffy and her sister Dawn moved to Mystic Falls, where Dawn is going to finish High School. What they didn't know, Mystic Falls is the town, where Damon Salvatore lives.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Buffy POV

Everything will be different now. Now that there are many Slayers, the world will be a safer place and I can do some normal stuff finally!

Dawn can go to High School here in Mystic Falls and I think it's a nice town. We moved here one week ago and it gives the impression of a normal town. Tomorrow it's the first day of school for Dawn, I hope she'll soon find some friends and we can live in peace here.

It's 6.30 am when my alarmclock started ringing. I stand up and after taking a shower, I go downstairs and making some breakfast for Dawnie. Short time later Dawn appears in the kitchen and we eat some pancakes together.

I drive her to school and after she went into the building I get out of the car and take a look around the school, just to be sure.

As I walk around I can't find anything supernatural! There are no strange ghosts in the basement, nor seals or anything like that. It seems to me, that the supernatural stuff finally is over.

So Dawn is in school, there is nothing abnormal there and I have some time to spend.

I think I'll look for a job in this town. Maybe I can be a waitress in the Mystic Grill. That should be fun. I think I'll drive there this evening and ask if there is anyone needed.

As for the day I think I'll spend it in a park.

Laying in the park and letting the sun shining on my face I feel watched. Well it's a small town where probably everybody knows each other and I'm the new girl so I guess it's normal feeling watched being the new girl and all. Anyway I open my eyes to look for the person who is watching me, but I can't see anyone. Very strange.

I close my eyes again but I can't get rid of this feeling being watched. Okay maybe I'm used to strange things and now that there is everything normal, I imagine things. I should get out of the sun!

Standing up, I decide I take a walk in the woods.

I listen to the birds and the animals there but there is still that feeling of being watched.

I walk further and suddenly I turn around and in fact there is someone standing far away and watching me. So my feeling was right! I start to walk in his direction, but he turns around and goes away.

First watching me, then leaving. I just wanted to say hello. Well, not my problem.

I walk back to my car and drive back home and start cooking meal.

"I'm hooome!"

"That's great, food is almost ready! You can set the table and I'll be there in a minute!"

Five minutes later, we sit at the table and eat the food.

"So how was school today? Anything happened? Did you find friends?"

"Buffy, don't be that protective! You know I can watch after myself! Nothing has supernatural has happened! Except that I understood physics today. Well the students are nice! Caroline showed me the school today and wanted to know everything about me! She is cheerleader and I'm thinking about joining…"

"That's a good idea! Cheerleading is great. And are there any nice boys in school?"

"Buffy!" she groaned. "It was the first day and I know where my rooms are thanks to Caroline. I didn't have time to look for boys! Besides that, even if there are some nice guys. Why would I tell you? Speaking of Caroline, she wanted to go shopping tomorrow afternoon. Can I go with her please?" she asked and batted her eyelashes as if it has any effect on me.

"Well sure you can go, I'm happy that you found a friend so soon."

We finished eating and I put the dishes in the dishwasher and the rest of the day Dawn did her homework and I read a little bit and unpacked some more things and in the evening we watched a bit TV and soon went to our bedrooms.

We still had some more things to unpack, but we aren't in a rush so we can take our time.

As I lay in my bedroom I hear a bird outside my window.

I turn my head to see a crow sitting at my window and watching me.

I shooed it away, but as I layed down again it was there again. Creepy.

But I was too tired to stand up again and shoo it away so I turned around and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

To bradsan11: Thanks =).. And Damon can turn into that crow =).

* * *

The alarmclock rings at 6.30 and I just had a nice dream. So I pick up the alarmclock and throw it against the wall and it bursts into pieces. Damn slayerpower…

I stand up and firstly taking a shower before making breakfast for Dawnie. We eat together and I'll bring her to school. After that, I go to the mall and buy a new alarmclock.

Maybe I should buy two alarmclocks right away, then I don't have to buy a new one when I smash the next one. Well I'm an optimist, I hope I won't smash it anytime soon.

It's ten o'clock now and I still have no work ( I forgot to go to the grill yesterday!) so I decide to do some more shopping. You can't have enough clothes or shoes!

I go into a shop with dresses for summer. Really nice, short dresses. I'll go through the store and pick a nice blue dress up. I think I'll try that on, so I'll go in the changing room and change into that dress. It has knee-length and a beautiful red. I'll leave the changing room and take a look in the mirror and yes it's a good choice.

" It really suits you!"

There's a man standing behind me and I didn't even noticed him. He has ravishing dark hair and blue eyes and a beautiful face. I turn around and look at him.

" Ähm thank you. And you are?" I ask him.

" I'm Damon Salvatore, but you can call me Damon. And may I ask what your name is?"

" Hi, I'm Buffy!" I wanted to shake hands, but he took my hand and kissed it. He has cold hands and something in me tells me there's something wrong with him, but it's daylight so this can't be so bad.

"Äh I think I'll change back now so I can pay for the dress." And I turn around and head for the changing room. As I come out again he is still there and I pay the dress and we leave the shop together.

"So, what's your plan now? Want to go somewhere and drink some coffee with me?" He asks.

"Well I have to be home to cook lunch in one and a half so yeah I got some time. Where to?"

And we headed in to a café and took a seat and ordered a coffee.

" So you're new in town, right? Haven't seen you here before!"

" Yeah we moved here a week ago from Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale he? Where this huge earthquake destroyed the whole city.

" Yeah.. the äähm earthquake äähm really was horrible. There's nothing left of the town! So we moved here and I checked there's nothing supernat… äähm it's absolutely fine here!"

Damn it, I hope he didn't noticed that I wanted to say something about supernatural stuff.

"Well yeah, Mystic Falls is a nice place and I'm sure you'll like it here. So did you have many friends in Sunnydale?"

" Yeah I did, Willow lives now in England with Kennedy and Giles. Xander is on a trip through America, I'm sure he'll visit me soon. Faith is back in LA and the others also searched new homes. And Spike, well Spike didn't make it."

"Spike? What a peculiar name! Sounds british." He stares at me intently, it looks like he knew Spike, which is not possible, Spike never was here. Or not in the past years. And then doesn't it sound british. This becomes weird!

"Yeah it's a peculiar name and yeah good guess, it's british!" I look at my watch and it's half past twelve, so I have to go. Gladly! So I won't have to talk to this strange Damon here.

" Hey it's time I have to go now. I'm sure I'll see you around sometime." I stand up and want to go but he suddenly stands in my way.

"Well, what a pity, that you have to go, but I'm very sure you'll see me soon. Enjoy your dreams!"

And then he turns around and leaves. Dreams? It's midday. This cannot become any weirder! Well, hopefully I won't see him anytime soon. I'll walk home and cook lunch. Soon Dawn enters and we eat together.

I leave her to do her homework and walk to the Grill. I enter and ask whether they need another waitress. The Owner hired me instantly and said I'll start tomorrow at eight o'clock and work together with Matt Donovan. Okay so tomorrow I'll start working again and the Grill seems like a nice bar.

I go back home to see Dawn is still busy with her homework, so I let myself fall onto the couch and watch the news.

A murder in Mystic Falls last night. The reporter said it was an animal attack, but the corpse didn't look like that. What strange animal was that? Hm maybe it was disturbed and didn't finish the attack or maybe.. well I think it's needless to wonder about that. I can't change that now.

" Hey Buffy, it was exhausting today I'll go to bed now, so goodnight and sleep well!" Dawn shouts from upstairs.

" Goodnight!" I shout back and zap through the channels.

Most of the movies are with vampires. If they only knew how vampires live and act! Such crappy films. After zapping some time I decide to go to sleep as well. I change into my pajamas and enter my bedroom. Again this crow at my window. I shoo it away and lay down only to see the crow there again. Well who cares I mean it's just a crow. I drift off into sleep.

I'm standing in a room with a huge bed with red covers. I wear my new dress and I see myself walking through the room. Then I discover a bathroom with no door and there is someone inside there. I walk to that bathroom to look who is there and my breath hitches as I see Damon standing there with nothing on but a towel. I notice myself staring at his bare chest. And he notices, too and smirks. He starts walking to me slowly and I walk backwards until I hit a wall. He smirks even wider and comes closer and closer. He put a hand to either side of my face and his face is now very close. I can feel his breath on my face. He stares at me intently and I can't look away. It's like he controls me. He slowly leans in and I notice me closing my eyes.

Wait, that cannot be! I'm not dreaming of kissing this Damon! I don't even like him! Wake up! Wake up now!

It works I wake up and it's in the middle of the night. I hear a noise and turn around, only to notice the crow flying away.

I turn around again and fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
